This invention relates to tooth positioning appliances, and in particular it relates to improvements in such appliances for enhancing retention of tooth alignment.
In the field of orthodontics, conventional orthodontic devices such as bands or the like are often used for straightening teeth to bring them to a predetermined position or close to proper occlusion. To bring the teeth into a final position of desired orientation in the mouth, the orthodontist will often use a tooth positioner One type of positioner which is custom-made for each individual patient is illustrated in the Kesling U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,432. Another type of positioner which is preformed in a limited number of sizes, and wherein the patient is fitted with the correct one of the limited number of sizes is shown in my Canadian Patent No. 897,464, issued Apr. 11, 1972.
One problem which has been encountered in the use of this type of positioner is that when the teeth are properly aligned or essentially so, there is a tendency for the patient to reduce his enthusiasm for cooperation, as a result of which the essentially perfect result achieved at this point starts to relapse slightly as cooperation lags. Hence, there exists a need for providing improvements in the art relating to orthodontic positioners of the the present type which will enhance retention of tooth alignment through all stages of use thereof.